farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassination Missions
Assassination missions are side-missions in Far Cry 2. They are available after you complete the last tutorial mission. After completing Delivery, an orange triangle pops up next to all the antenna icons on the map. When the player goes to any cell tower, there will be a "call box" on the side of it. When interacted with, the player character will receive a phone call from a shady contractor using a voice changer who will instruct him to assassinate a "target of opportunity" who is located in a certain area of the map. After the target is killed, the payment will be given instantly. All targets appear to have business suits. Their status varies from being protected by a convoy and constantly moving around, staying in a guard post or familiar location, and hanging out in a cease fire zone. One of them even strangely wanders around Bowo Seko near the crash sight with no weapons, no convoy, and no vehicle. He can even be observed to do this at night. As for why they are targeted, it's mostly a mystery but one can assume they could be rivals of the contractor(s) who ordered the player to kill them or could be related to politics. Very strangely, a target of assassination can open fire on the player in a cease fire zone, but no one else will care until the player shoots/attacks him. Leboa-Sako There are six assassination missions available in Leboa-Sako, each worth 10 diamonds. Unfortunately, they do not follow in a consistent chronological order. Mokuba Target This target is one of the hardest in the game, especially on Infamous difficulty level, mainly because he is situated in a large confined area with at least a dozen enemies. While stealth can be used to sneak into and around the area, it is almost impossible to take him from a distance, as he is inside a shack. It is quite possible to use the mortar (can only be picked up in Act 1 from a safehouse during a faction mission) and hit the shack he is in to kill him, or to sneak into his shack without alerting enemies, and then kill him by any means. Killing the target, however, alerts enemies, making escape difficult. It is possible to get up onto the northern cliff at the far western end of the town and walk to the eastern end, giving an elevated sniper position from where Mr. Target can be shot with a sniper rifle as he scurries around after you get everybody all shook up by opening fire. You might want to kill the RPG guy at the eastern before you go up, best done with a dart-rifle head shot from clear across the town. Pala Target (South) The south Pala target is fairly difficult, as shooting him with a silenced weapon or even using a machete will still break the ceasefire and cause the soldiers in the area to open fire on you whether it alerted them or not. One tactic is to use IEDs. Place one next to the target without being detected, then head towards a town exit. When the target moves closer to the IED (judge by the movement of his reticle on the map), set it off, and quickly run out of the ceasefire zone. Convoy Target The Convoy target, as its name suggests, is a part of a convoy driving around the desert. He will be in a blue Jeep. To take out this target successfully, you can situate yourself at a far distance on a rock and wait for his Jeep to come into view. A sniper rifle, a rocket launcher, or IEDs can be used to take him out, as in convoy missions. One could also block his driving path, as it never changes, with an assault truck and fire at the convoy with the mounted weapon. Shwasana Target The Shwasana target is located in the center of Shwasana, next to a bridge. Because of Shwasana's large number of hostiles, it is recommended to sneak around the outside of the area, and wait for the target to appear next to the bridge. Using a dart rifle will not alert the enemies, and you simply need to sneak back out of the area. Airfield Target The Airfield target is located in a large dilapidated hangar. It is surrounded by at least six enemies, but it is possible to sneak in. A head shot with a Silent MP-5 or a Silent Makarov 6P9 gets the job done. The target can also be sniped from the rocks to the south. At night, you can sneak up to the hangar under the cover of darkness to the target for an easy kill. Pala Target (North) The north Pala target is located in an alleyway. Much like the south Pala target, shooting him with a silenced weapon or even using a machete will still break the ceasefire. Therefore, using IEDs in the way described for the Pala Target (South), is recommended. Bowa Seko Six more missions are available in Bowa Seko, each paying 15 diamonds. Dogon Village Target Similar to the Mokuba target in Act 1, the Dogon Village target can prove to be difficult if not pre-planned due to the confinement of the area and a large number of enemies. To add to the difficulty, the village is guarded by a mortar team. The best bet is to sneak into the village, using bushes and walls as cover points, and kill the target with a shot to the head, preferably with a pistol or a dart rifle. If you remain calm and sneak out the way you came, the guards in the area will simply be in alert mode but not knowing of your presence. Port Selao Target (East) Similar to the Pala targets in Act 1, this target is located within a ceasefire zone, and the same conditions apply - a silenced weapon or machete kill will break the ceasefire even if undetected. Unlike the Pala targets, however, he is located within the center of town, and can be easily killed with a sniper rifle from a distance. After the kill you will quickly come under fire by guards, but not so much to be killed if you sprint to the closest exit. Northeast Convoy Target The difficulty of this target can vary due to the randomly generated weapons on the Assault Trucks guarding him. Located in the Crash Site area, the convoy simply drives up and down the hill (at a fast speed, however). Any conventional method is useful to take the convoy out: Just situate yourself nearby, wait for it to pass, and use explosives, sniper fires or automatic fires to do the damage. As mentioned before, be watchful of the weapons mounted on the Assault Trucks, if they are anything from a .50 to a Mk.19, take them out first! Guard Post Target This target is located deep within an Ammo Pile guard post, occupied by six or so enemies. On Easy and Normal difficulty modes, it is quite possible to simply rush the guard post and clear it out like you would any other, however on Hardcore and Infamous difficulty modes, this would almost be suicide. A very effective method is to use grenade-launching weapons from a distance (the MGL-140 and Mk.19-mounted Assault Truck are extremely useful), and bombard the area with explosions. If you are lucky, one or two blind shots should take him out, if not, they will at least have taken out most if not all of the enemies, allowing you to move in for an easy kill. Port Selao Target (West) Like the other ceasefire missions, shooting the target at close range or even stabbing him with a machete can break the ceasefire. Luckily, like the other Port Selao target, he is located dead-center within the town, so he can be killed from a good distance with a sniper rifle. You will come under fire from the town's guards after doing so, but not so much to be killed. Sefapane Target Like the Port Selao targets, the Sefapane target is located within a ceasefire zone. He is surrounded by several guards, so killing him via IEDs is almost impossible as you are very likely to be detected. Furthermore, the high fences around him make a long-distance kill difficult to pull off. A "quick and dirty" kill is probably the most efficient approach - throw a grenade at him and quickly sprint to the exit. The grenade will take out some of his guards too, making the escape slightly easier. The church steeple makes an excellent sniper nest. Arrive by swamp boat from the southeast and leave the same way. ru:Уничтожить цель, показанную на карте Category:Far Cry 2 missions